6 Damn Months Jack!
by lovingfanfic818222
Summary: Cassie Lloyd always says to people that she was saved. Saved from the orphanage that hurt her. Saved from the school that didn't except her. Saved by captain Jack Harkness. Then the people asked her where her saviour was. And she replied like she had a secret. He's saving everyone else." A story of a girl who had known Torchwood all her life, better in reading, i promise Janto
1. Chapter 1

Cassie Lloyd

17 years old

London living

Student

Orphan

Aspiring writer

Friend and asset to the TORCHWOOD Institute of Cardiff City

Confidante of Jack Harkness

Confidante...

Confidante?

Friend.

Friend?

Yes, Friend...

Cassie Lloyd always says to people that she was saved.

Saved from the orphanage that hurt her

Saved from the school that didn't except her

Saved by captain Jack Harkness

Then the people asked her where her saviour was.

And she replied like she had a secret.

_He's saving everyone else._

_Xoxoxox_

6 months since Cassie Lloyd last spoke to anyone _anyone_! on the TORCHWOOD team.

"And that class is how Henry the 8th became king, now open your text books to page 90 and we will start work on Elizebeth!"

The class groaned.

"Oh come on! Nothing like the tudars to wake you up on a Wednesday morning!"

The Irish teacher smiled and threw a extra text book to Ricky, the class forgetmenot.

"Cassie! You okay? You look a little sad?"

Cassie looked up at her teacher and faintly smiled.

"Fine sir, Tired..."

"Crazy night out on the town was it?"

The class laughed along with Cassie and her teacher.

"Oh yeah... Rocking Tuesday night studying!"

Their teacher smiled then looked at her again.

"You have an eidetic memory is my memory serves me correctly? Why were you studying? Exams don't begin for another two months?"

"I barely know any of the syllabus, just touching up, my brain may retain it, but i have to know it first!"

The teacher laughed and moved away. James, Cassie's seating partner looked to her.

"You're not really okay are you?"

"New Foster home..."

She looked down at the page as sir began talking about Elizabeth's reign.

"No good?"

"Try terrible, they hate me and they have 4 other kids!"

"4?"

"Yah, they alllllllllll hate me,"

"I am sure that's not true,"

"It's better than care, don't get me wrong, I just want out of the whole thing you know?

"Yeah... is there another family you like the look of?"

"You have no idea..."

After that Cassie started working and tried to forget about the man who saved her, but the man who saved her was never around, in a different country actually. The day ploughed on, until 5th lessen that was, a strange knocking of the door brought Cassie out of her daydreams in Spanish.

The door opened and senorita Smythes was about to start talking to the stranger, he spoke first.

"Cassie Lloyd?"

The young women stood up in shock and scowled at him. The rest of the class looking at the attractive American disturbing their class, not that anyone minded.

The teacher looked bemused and tried to get past her stutters.

"Umm... who are... you?"

Cassie Cut in,

"Captain, Jack, Harkness,"

The teacher blushed and walked over to him.

"Anything I can help you with?"

The women asked flirting ever so slightly.

Cassie was built up with rage.

"I would like a work with your student, Cassie Jones... if she wouldn't mind?"

Cassie looked like she was going to explode, slowly moving towards the man like a lion stalking prey. Suddenly she slapped his face, then again, then once more on the other cheek.

"Okay... Ow..."

"CASSIE! We have a guest in our lessen, i can give you a detention!"

Jack straightened and looked his best friend in the eye.

"Don't give her a detention, i deserved it, come out into the hall with me, we need to talk..."

Cassie scowled.

"5mins, then tell me to leave,"

She nodded and they left, as soon as the door closed, Cassie punched him again.

"6 monthes! 6 months you bloody nonce! Then you just rock up and expect me to be all best friends!"

"I know, I'm sor-"

"Not done! Not a phone call or even a text to tell me that you were even alive! what is it Jack!? How many people are dead since i last saw them?"

"One..."

"WHAT?"

The glass window in the door offered a nice gateway for the rest of class. Seeing yet not hearing the entire debacle.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Suzie died, about 5 months ago..."

"Are you kidding me?"

Cassie suddenly deflated, and violent tears overflowed her eyes. She fell into Jack's arms and held on for dear life. All anger at Jack had gone, she suddenly didn't care that it had been so long, it just hurt that he didn't tell her baout suzies death.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would be believe me if I said we have been absolutely swamped?"

"Not for a second,"

"We have been swamped, absolutely swamped!" Jack pulled back a little and touched Cassie's cheek."

"You know I love you little one?"

"Of course, and I know how much it hurts you to love,"

"You love me?"

"From the day you saved me,"

"Shall we go home?"

"Yes please,"

"You want to see someone who isn't dead?"

Cassie shot him a death look.

"Too soon?"

She nodded.

"Well, it's Ianto,"

Cassie's face lit up and the Welshman rounded the corner.

She ran over to him as Jack watched on with a smiled.

"Hey kid, how are you?"

"Pissed off with you and everyone else, but glad you're here,"

She embraced him again and Jack went to get her bag. The class watched him with open mouths.

"Could one of you kids pass me Cassie's things, we are leaving and... you won't be seeing her for a few days,"

They all stared on and she gathered her belongings and made for the door.

"A pleasure meeting you all,"

He winked at the teacher then left.

"Let's go home?"

Xoxoxooxoox

Soooo, what do we think? Shall i continue this little plot bunny? I kinda like it? thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

Well I think I will carry on with this, at least for a little while, hope you enjoy!

Xoxoxoxox

Cassie read Suzie's file in the back of the SUV while Jack drove and Ianto laughed at something he had said. Tears were streaming down her face and she thought back to the last time she saw the young woman. Nothing had seemed wrong, they had just discovered the glove and she was excited sure... but psychopathic? Murderous? No...

"You okay there Cass?"

Jack looked at her through the mirror and smiled tightly.

"Yeah, it's just tough to read through,"

"Which bit are you at?"

"Her resurrection,"

"That's the worst and last bit to read, shall i send Ianto back there to cuddle you?"

"No, It's fine Jack, I'm 17 now, i am sure I will live, she was a killer anyway, I shouldn't be sad..."

"But you are and that is completely okay," Ianto said soothingly.

Cassie nodded and wiped away her last tears.

"I am gonna get some sleep, how long until we get home?"

"Another 2 hours, get some shut eye kiddo,"

"Night guys,"

Her eyes closed and the temporary oblivion swallowed her whole. Ianto and Jack waited until she was fully asleep then linked hands.

"You wait until we get back Jones,"

"What will happen?"

"Surprise,"

"Will it be fun?"

"Oh yah,"

"Promises, Promises,"

Xoxxoxxoo

The car pulled into the underground car park and stopped. Jack and Ianto got out and went to wake Cassie. Before Ianto could open the door Jack had him pinned up against it.

"Please Jack, not here,"

"Why not?"

The immortal asked, Latching onto Ianto's neck,

"Umm, maybe because we have a 17 year old in the back of the car,"

"Ianto? Just relax,"

Ianto pushed him back a little and smiled cheekily.

"Later,"

Jack growled put pulled away nevertheless. Quarter of an hour later saw Ianto, Jack and Cassie at the cog door opening.

The alarm sounded and they walked in, Tosh was the first to welcome their younger friend. She ran forwards and enveloped Cassie.

"Oh, I missed you so much love, sorry we didn't call or message, just been so swamped, I assume they told you about Suz?"

"I missed you too, and yeah... sucks, but I will have tome to get over it, move on... she was just like family to me, you all are..."

Tosh smiled kindly then hugged her again. Owen walked up form the medical bay and made eye contact with the 17 year old.

"CASSIE!"

The jogged across the main hub as Tosh pulled away. He grasped Cassie in a tight hug, kissing the side of her head and grinning.

"Oooh I missed you, it sucks not having anyone around who understands my pure wit and charm,"

The rest of the team groaned but Cassie laughed.

"I missed you so much, never, ever, ever, ever, _ever_, leave it that long again!"

The two pulled apart.

"I promise We won't, you staying at mine tonight or here?"

"I will stay at yours on one condition,"

"And what's that?"

"You take me out and we get MULLERED!"

They comically high fived and Jack smiled while moving past them.

"Not too drunk mind, we have a mission and I need you sober,"

Cassie inclined her head in a questioning glance.

"You have a mission for me?"

"Why else would we pull you out of school right before exams?"

"Umm... cus it has been 6 damn months Jack! And you of course wanted to see me!"

"That too, but we need you, and there is no one else in this room who could pull it off,"

Jack walked away to his office and Cassie looked confused.

"What do you mean by that? Where am I going?"

"You're going to school,"

Xoxoxoxox

Jack smiled and walked away, Ianto a few paces behind, Cassie tried to go after him but Owen got her arm.

"What does he mean? I go to school already?"

"I honestly don't know, ask Ianto, he is probably your best bet at the moment,"

"What are you saying?"

"They are spending a lot of time together,"

"You don't think?"

"I do,"

"Does Tosh?"

"I do,"

Cassie smiled and so badly hoped it was true.

"Anyway... before we head back to mine, there is someone you have to meet,"

"Ahh yes, new girl,"

"Hmm..."

Gwen came down from the board room where she had been watching the exchanges and smiled as she reached the young girl.

"I don't really know a lot about you, I'm Gwen,"

Cassie smiled sweetly, turned to Tosh, raised her eyebrows then turned back.

"I know nothing about you, All Jay said in the car was..._ new girl_,"

"Who's Jay?"

"Jack... your boss,"

"Why do you call him that?"

"Can't I have a pet name for my best friend,"

Owen looked at her in mock hurt.

"_One_ of my best friends,"

Owen smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Well, I am sure we will get on grand,"

Gwen smiled and Cassie scoffed.

"We'll see, Come on bro, I neeeed some down time,"

"I know the perfect place!"

"See ya Tosh, Love you!"

"Love you too!"

The pair left, leaving only Gwen and Tosh in the hub.

"Well that was a little bitchy of her..."

Tosh suppressed a smile and turned to face Gwen.

"Look at it from her point of view Gwen, she just found out that the woman who has acted like a sister to her all her life is dead, and that you replaced her within the space of a day... that was hard for all of us anyway, but even more tough for ass, she only just met you, and let me tell you know, she does not trust easily..."

"It will be fine, I'm going home for dinner with Rhys, see you,"

Gwen grabbed her bag and left, Tosh sighed out, exasperated by the whole day. What she really needed was a drink and some company, and she knew just where she could get it.

Xoxoxoxox

"To my being back in Cardiff!"

"To Jack and him being smart enough to know that we need you!"

"A little wordy, but I'm down with it, cheers!"

"Cheers!"

Cassie sipped her GnT and sighed appreciatively.

"It has been too long since I had one of these,"

"How come?"

"Since I am underage by like half a year by Fosters don't let me drink, even though I come home trashed after like every part I go to,"

"You got new Fosters?"

"Yeah, for about 2 months, they are pretty shit, they don't like me,"

"Better than the home?"

"Anything is better than the home,"

"Why don't you just move up here and live with me, it would be awesome,"

"I will, it's always been the plan, I just have to finish my A levels first, and that will be done in exactly 4 weeks, so I will stay, help Jack with whatever then go back home for my exams, and be back before you know it,"

"What if this mission demands your attentions to be here?"

"Then I will have to be excused for 3 days to go and do my exams,"

"I suppose, I can drive you down if you want?"

"That would be grand, thank you,"

"It's cool kiddo, I just want you back here if I'm honest,"

There was a comfortable silence and Owen smiled.

"You like Gwen then Owen?"

"She is... okay,"

"You slept with her didn't you?"

Owen laughed and looked down.

"I knew it! You man whore!"

"I can't help it, she just... gets to me, but it's over now,"

"Have any... prospects?"

The door to the pub swung open and Tosh walked in. Owen looked up and beckoned her over.

"Maybe one or two,"

He winked and the three of them enjoyed their evening in companioned bliss.

Xoxooxox

"Come on Rhys, I just want to go out, there is a pub next to the bay, let's go 'ave a drink!"

Rhys groaned but followed her out of their tiny apartment. They arrived at the pub hand in hand and grinning. Gwen opened the door and heard a familier London voice.

"CHUG IT! CHUG IT! CHUG IT! COME ON TOSH YOU WANKER, GET IT DOWN YOUR NECK!"

Low and behold, Tosh was standing on the table, chugging a pint of beer, she drank the last sip and burped loudly. Owen, Cassie and a few other in the bar threw their hands up in celebration. Gwen was shocked.

"What the hell is this?"

"Just some drunks love, come on lets go somewhere else,"

"But I work with them,"

"What?"

"That's Tosh and Owen, then the girl I was telling you about."

They turned their attention to the 17 year old who was currently doing shots of a random guy's back.

"BEST FIRST NIGHT BACK IN CARDIFF EVVVVVEEEEERRRRRR!"

The pub cheered as she downed two more shots.

"I should get Jack down here..."

Xoxoxox

Jack and Ianto lay on the immortals bed, sheen with sweat and their own spunk. Drinking in each other's smells and touches before Ianto had to leave. That had a strict no nights rule, saying that it really was just sex and that neither would make it anything more. Jack kissed Ianto's head and had just started making his way down when his phone rang.

"Jack, I swear if you get that!"

"Sorry Ianto, might be important,"

"Fine, just don't stop."

Jack nodded and continued while answering the phone.

"Harkness,"

"Hi Jack, Its me,"

"Oh hey Gwen, what's up?"

Ianto groaned and motioned Jack to keep going.

"You may want to get down here,"

"Where are you?"

Ianto didn't like where this was going.

"Kings Head up the bay, Tosh, Owen and Cassie are here, things are pretty wild,"

"How wild?"

"Cassie's on her 12 shot... that I have seen anyway,"

"Shit..."

Jack stopped his tracks and Ianto looked like he was going to kill someone,

"Be there in 10,"

Ianto gave him a deadly look,

"Make that 20,"

He hung up the phone and resumed his position.

Xxoxoxoxo

"If I had been 10 years older, would you date me?"

Owen looked at Cassie and began giggling like a crazy person. Cassie joined him while Tosh danced on her own to one direction.

Gwen and Rhys watched with shock at the 3 people making fools of themselves in the fast emptying bar.

"Where the hell is Jack and Ianto?"

Xoxoxoxxxox

"Come on Ianto! We have 3 drunk people waiting to be taken home and pumped full of your coffee,"

Jack was dressed and just doing up his shirt, Ianto was still naked on the bed, with the sheet just above his crotch.

"Fine... Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You think... That maybe just once, we could break our one rule?"

Jack smiled and pulled the naked man close.

"I thought you would never ask.

Xoxoxoxox

Jack and Ianto walked into the pub to fins a immensely annoyed Gwen and Rhys.

"Hey kids,"

"Jack, where have you two been?"

They looked at each other and tried to keep down the smirks.

"Just archiving and Jack was filing,"

They grinned and Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Okay...? Well we have 3 drunks here and we need to get them back to the hub. They will all have the mother of all hang overs tomorrow."

"We will get them pumped full of my special hangover coffee blend, works a treat,"

"Okay... Jack you take Owen, Ianto, you take Cassie and Me & Rhys will take care of Tosh. It's a short walk so we should be good."

With a lot of giggles, a bunch of innuendo and even more giggles, the team were at the hub. Gwen had gone home with Rhys after making sure the team were good. Jack stood watching the 3 oversized babies laughing together on the battered sofa, while Ianto made coffee.

"Did you know that jack has a secret supply of chocolate under his desk?" Cassie asked slightly slurred.

Owen opened his eyes really wide in shock.

"No? Jack why didn't you tell us?"

He then got emotional until Tosh patted his arm and said.

"Don't worry Owen, I will buy you some chocolate..."

Myfanway flew above them, Cassie, Owen and Tosh slumped down further and taking it in turns starting with Cassie they said,

"Is it a bird?"

"Is it a plane?" –Tosh

"Nope... It's Ianto's Girlfriend!"

The three of them burst into more giggles and Jack watched them with amused eyes.

"Ianto? You got that blend?"

"Yeah, it's got sedative instead of caffeine so it will send them to sleep in about 5,"

He handed out the coffees and watched as the 3 of them drank them all down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1,"

Each in turn they fell asleep, on the sofa and all on top of each other, tangles in awkward but ultimately comfy ways.

Jack turned to Ianto and smiled.

"Care to Join me?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"Well the kids are asleep, so I guess I could..."

Jack smiled and lead the Welshman down to his quarters.

Xxoxoxoxoox PLEASE REVEIW!


	3. Chapter 3

So chuffed with the response to this story, keep your reviews coming! I love to hear what you guys think!

Xoxoxox

Owen awoke with a magnificent headache. He groaned and cautiously opened one eye. The world around came into a shaky focus and he saw the hub.

"Where am I?"

Ianto came into his feild of viewing and laughed.

"You are in the hub, on the sofa, underneath Tosh and half on top of Cassie,"

"What happened last night?"

"You got drunk, very drunk,"

"Why do I have a hangover? Isn't that coffee supposed to work?"

"It works to a degree but you are a little older than Cassie and I, you and Tosh will suffer a hangover for the best part of 10mins before my morning after coffee blend starts to work,"

"Oi mate, watch what your saying, I am only 3 years older than you,"

"Sure, sure, drink this,"

Ianto handed him a coffee and Owen downed it in one.

"That's a good cup Jones,"

"I know,"

Jack emerged from his office and laughed at Owen disgruntled facade.

"Morning sleepy,"

"Fuck off,"

"Oh how colourful,"

Ianto laughed and went to make another two miracle coffees. 10mins later saw Cassie and Tosh drinking their coffees (even though Cassie didn't really need hers) and Owen at his station, fully recovered.

"Okay guys, Gwen will be in soon, Rhys's mother is ill and Gwen had to take her to the hospital, in the mean time, Cassie I need you in my office for briefing, the rest of you board room in 20. Until then, relax and get on with your individual projects."

The team spilt and Cassie followed Jack to his office. She sat in the chair opposite his and waited while he pulled out a file.

"I assume that you are feeling a tad confused about my earlier statement about you going to school?"

"Yeah... just a bit,"

"I get that you have exams in a few weeks but if it's okay, you will be attending Cardiff city Grammar school for a week and a half,"

"Why?"

"Because there have been big, big rift signals converging there and we think someone is pooling the rift energy for a private project. We cannot just barge in there guns blazing and demand to know what is happening, it's a school and the last thing we need is a minor killed on TORCHWOOD terms, that will be a mess in court."

Cassie followed along to what Jack was saying and excepted the file he handed her.

"You will be Joining lower 6th, so your 16 again, your fake name is Heather Jones and you recently moved here form London with your Mum and Dad,"

"Who are my Mum and Dad?"

"Seeing as they will make an appearance, Ianto and Gwen will be posing as your parents."

"This will be very strange,"

"Yes it will be, but hopefully this will all be done by the end of the week, this is a big undercover opp,you sure you can handle it?"

"I have been bounced from every care home, to every foster place to every orphanage in London, it's made me tough, i can do this Jack, believe in me,"

"I do,"

Jack took her hand and smiled.

"The School know you are arriving and you start Monday, so you have the weekend to re-group and get ready..."

"What about the rift signals? They might get bigger, what if we don't get there in time?"

"From what Tosh and gather, the rift signals are only going to be potentially dangerous is left too long, if we can get in and out in a week, all should be well,"

"So what do I do when I get to the school?"

"Get around, talk to people, make friends, snoop around a bit, find where the signals are coming from. As soon as you do that call us and we will be over there is a jiffy,"

"Whatever you say, sounds good to me,"

"I will brief the rest of the team on your mission, then we will begin,"

"Begin what?"

Jack stood up and moved to the door.

"Your training,"

Xoxoxoxoxox

"Okay, you remember how to do this kiddo?"

Owen stood with his goggles and ear protection, Cassie stood the same.

"Mostly, i remember how to load, re-load and all the maintenance, just a little rusty on aim."

"Lets focus on that then,"

"Why is Jack not doing it?"

"He is sorting out some stuff for the mission,"

Xoxoxoxoxox

"Two coffees please,"

"£3 chuck,"

"Thanks love,"

Ianto stood back to the counter while Jack ordered the two of them coffee. They moved to a table and sat opposite each other.

"I do not know why you insist on buying me coffee when I make amazing Joe anyway,"

"It's a nice gesture Jones, except it,"

"Fine, Thank you,"

Ianto rolled his eyes and Jack laughed.

"So..."

"So,"

"We gonna talk?"

"I suppose,"

Ianto sipped and waited for Jack to start.

"Is this more than sex now?"

"I don't know,"

"We broke our rule last night,"

"We did, I stayed over, we never do that,"

"I know, it's not good,"

"What do we do?"

"Are we a couple?"

Ianto scoffed and sipped his drink.

"No... we are not a couple,"

"We're not dating either,"

"Does this not count as a date?"

"Its terrible coffee in a cheep cafe round the corner from work, no Ianto this is not a date, I thought you would know,"

"I have never dated a man before, I don't know the rules,"

"It's mostly the same,"

There was a brief silence.

"Have you been sleeping with anyone else Jack?"

Jack looked into his coffee and sighed.

"Jack, tell me,"

"A few yeah, do you mind?"

"We were never exclusive, no I don't mind."

He did,_ I do._

"Do you want to be exclusive?"

"That's up to you, i don't care really, you do what you do,"

More silence, and awkward one too.

"Would you join me you know... with the other people?"

A raised eyebrow, met another.

Xoxoxox

BANG BANG

BANG BANG BANG

BANG BANG

CLCIK

"You remember most of it, good job girl,"

"Thanks dude, I was having some trouble before, 7 head shots in a row, NAILED IT!"

The laughed and high fived.

"Lets go back up kiddo, it's midday, we need some lunch.

Owen and Cassie walked up to see Ianto and Jack arriving back. Gwen and Tosh were working at their desks.

"Morning guys, Ianto, what we doing for lunch?" The Londoner asked.

"Chinese?"

He was met with a chorus of Yes.

Jack smiled then said.

"But afterwards, back to work,"

Xoxoxoxoxox

PLEASE REVEIW

I LOVE YOU ALL

MUNCHKINS!


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch was pleasant and surprisingly uninterrupted. Afterwards Ianto took Cassie to get her fake ID and passport sorted out, while Toshiko put the finishing touches on all the toys.

Cassie returned with her ID and placed it on the desk, Tosh and Jack were waiting with a box covered by a lid.

"You are going into a potentially dangerous situation and we want a monitor to you at all times, Me and Tosh have designed and developed some Gadgets that may come aid to you in the field."

"The hardware we have produced will help you to triangulate where the rift spikes are coming from, you have a gadget or two in here for scanning people to see if they have any residual rift energy coming off them, monitoring equipment, a phone, everything you could possible need is in this box,"

Cassie stood there with a smile like it was Christmas.

"Let's dig in!"

Tosh took out the first object, a Iphone 5.

"This phone is a phone,"

"That's it?"

"Hold your horses, not only does it make calls and all of that boring stuff, if you go into calls, and dial 555, it turns into a rift activity locater. So you can use that with the aid of GPS to find where the energies are converging."

"Sweet,"

"That's not all however, if you go onto the camera app and move it to panorama the phone turns into an ex ray that will allow you to see images through a wall of up to 6inches of steel,"

"Holy shit, that's awesome,"

"I also downloaded you some games like flappy bird and temple run, just to keep you entertained."

"Thank you, do I get music?"

"Everything from your old Ipod is on there, as well as the latest top 40 from this week,"

"You're good,"

"I know,"

Tosh handed her the phone and Cassie slotted it into her pocket.

"Next we have a pencil case, standard from any and every student."

"Except this isn't your average pencil case is it Tosh?" Jack said with a grin.

"No Jack it inst, we used perception filter technology to alter the outside of the pencil case, to look like a pencil case, but inside you have a homing beacon. If you get hurt and don't have your phone on you to contact us, then press the button on the zipper and we will get a signal here,"

"But what if I don't have my bag on me?"

"We have made a smaller version and put it on a phone case so you should always have on of the two with you,"

"Genius,"

"I know, next you have your eye Fives security cameras in contact lenses, you have worn these before only now we have sound!"

"Well done,"

Jack smiled and turned to face Cassie,

"She was coupled for a week trying to get tiny microphones onto those things, treat with care,"

"Always Jay,"

They continued to go through the gadgets.

Spot cream that could melt through metal.

A ruler which when pressed in the correct spot turned into a 9 inch blade.

A black leg holster which isn't a gadget but still something that was needed.

A pencil that had when the rubber was twisted released a sleep drug on a 10second delay. 4 hours unconscious.

And a coin purse that housed 4 small retcon grenades, 20second delay, all people who breathe it in forget the last 2 hours of their life. Very handy.

Cassie took all her new presents and packed them away in her new school bag. Weapon wise she had her usual automatic which will be tucked in the waistband of her skirt, meaning she would never take her blazer off. And a compact, 8 bullet hand gun about 4 inches across, which fit into her leg holster. By Saturday evening Cassie Jones was ready.

Xoxoxox

The team spent a rift free Sunday together. All apart from Gwen who was at home. They decided on movie day and casual clothes the night before. Cassie and Owen arrived from his apartment in warm clothes. Cassie in leggings and one of Owen's old jumpers, and Owen sporting black jeans and a button down blue shirt.

Tosh arrived in a plush blue sweater and black skinny jeans, Owen allowed his mind to wander for a second, they mentally slapped himself.

Jack had even made the effort and ditched the slacks, for he wore jeans of all things and one of his under shirts, it wouldn't be complete without the braces of course. Everyone was impressed with each other's efforts but more excited to see a certain Welshman out of his suit and into something causal.

So when Ianto Jones walked into the hub sporting his usual 3 piece suit, dress shoes and a tie, the team groaned with disappointment. Cassie spoke up first,

"You whore, take off your suit,"

Jack raised an eyebrow and said a little too excitedly.

"Yeah Ianto, take off your suit!"

Owen and Tosh looked almost hurt.

"Dude we all promised a day where we all wore comfy clothes, you lied to me Jones!"

Ianto smiled and went to make them all coffee.

Tosh stood up from the sofa and followed him, the rest of them trailing behind.

"Ianto, on behalf of the group I am going to give you a choice,"

"And what would that be?"

"Either put on some jeans or joggers and a T-shirt or walk around in your boxers for the rest of the day."

Jack's face lit up at the idea of a mostly nude Ianto walking around.

"I don't have any jeans or joggers though,"

Owen looked unconvinced.

"What do you wear on the weekends then?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"I don't,"

Jack's breath caught in his throat and he covered his small groan with a cough. Ianto didn't fail to notice this.

"I don't believe that Teaboy,"

"Fine, I was just messing, I have one pair of black jeans but they are way too small, that's why I don't wear them out, only at home, i need to go shopping,"

"Me and Cassie will take you a some point, until then, I guess once you don't have the jeans, you will just have to take off your suit,"

"What? No, no, no, no,"

"Sorry Ianto, a deal is a deal,"

"I never agreed to that Tosh!"

"I think he did, i remember he agreeing don't you Jack?"

"Oh yeah, I do,"

The 4 of them closed around Ianto smiling like madmen.

Xoxoxoxox

Cassie sat at the end of the sofa, watching the film very happily. Harry potter and the deathly hallows chugged away. Owen sat next to her, with his legs crossed on the battered sofa. Tosh was on the floor, squatting on a pillow that had long seen it's death. Jack sat on the sofa next to Owen grinning like he had just won the lottery, and Ianto sat next to Jack.

Pale skin contrasting with the worn material of the couch, a glum look poisoned his face and chills ran though his body. Jack was so happy he didn't even care. Ianto was mostly naked sitting next to him, Jack had never been more happy.

"How long do i have to stay like this?"

Tosh laughed and replied

"All day,"

"What?"

"You broke the rules and you have to be punished,"

"But it is freezing in here,"

Cassie saw an opportunity and went for it.

"Why don't you snuggle up to Jack to keep warm."

Ianto gave her a deadly look, but she just laughed. Jack grinned even more (if that was possible) and moved an arm around the shivering Welshman.

Surprisingly Ianto leaned into the touch and soon found himself curled up in jack's warm embrace.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Gwen came into work late on Sunday night to make sure all was ready for the mission on Monday, as she walked in she found a strange sight. Owen and Cassie curled up in a sibling-ly cuddle, Tosh asleep on the floor, Jack snoring loudly as he left a half nude Ianto.

She hated to think what had gone on while she was away. Deciding to leave them to it, Gwen walked to her station, powered down the hub and left.

_This bloody job_

Xoxoxoox

Ianto straightened his tie in the mirror and smiled as hands snaked to his waist.

"Morning,"

"Jack,"

"You left me on the couch,"

"I know, I decided to get dressed,"

"A terrible decision,"

Ianto smiled again and turned round to face Jack.

"How's Cassie?"

"Nervous, but ready, How're you?"

"Fine,"

Ianto turned around and stared into the mirror again.

"Really? You don't look it,"

Ianto sighed and moved past Jack, up the ladder and out of his bunker. Jack followed, confused.

"Ianto?"

"What Jack?"

"Talk to me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's... nothing,"

"Well there must be something,"

Ianto sighed and walked back to Jack, the immortal held him and softly stroked his back.

"Ianto?"

"Hmm,"

"Please tell me,"

"Last night,"

"What about it?"

"We slept together again, as in sleep,"

"Yeah?"

"Second time in two days,"

"Oh... is that a problem?"

"No, It's not that sleeping next to you is a bad thing, it's just we broke our rule... but I like it and I don't know what that means, and I have never slept better and-"

"Ianto, shh, you're blabbering,"

"Sorry,"

"It's okay,"

Jack touched the side of Ianto's face softly.

"I haven't had any nightmares the past two nights,"

Jack looked at Ianto with caring eyes, understanding eyes.

"Me neither,"

They embraced once more, the set out of Jack's office to see Cassie off to school.

"Ianto, Gwen, you are taking Cassie to school in Ianto's car,"

He leaned over to Cassie's ear and whispered.

"Avoid the right side and you'll be fine,"

"Why?"

"I will tell you when your 21,"

She sniggered and looked at Ianto, who gave her a questioning look.

"Me, Tosh and Owen will be watching and talking to you all day via your contacts, have you got your gun?"

"In my holster,"

"Good, and remember don't let anyone know who you are or the fact that you have a gun,"

"Got it,"

"What is your name?"

"Heather Jones,"

"Age?"

"16,"

"Why are you in Cardiff with a English accent?"

"My parents and I moved here recently."

"Why do your parents' have welsh accents?"

"I am adopted and have lived in London all my life, my parents lived in the city for 3 years and decided to adopt as soon as they did, they moved back to their home."

"What are you?"

"Average student, not exceptional, quiet, kind, sneaky, trustworthy, a virgin,"

"_Sure_" Ianto said with a grin.

Jack, Owen and Tosh laughed but Gwen looked disapproving.

"Okay, you know your stuff,"

The American smiled into his sentence.

"Let's get this party started,"

Xoxoxoxoxox

Please review!

Pretty please!

3


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto's car sped round the corner, Gwen scolded him for speeding.

"You are going too fast and there are kids out!"

"We are late and what kind of parents will we be if our 'kid' is late on her first day at a new school?"

"What kind of parents will we be if we get our 'kid' killed?"

"Fair enough,"

"Red light!"

"No time,"

"Ianto!"

Ianto went straight through the red light and around another sharp corner, only slowing when the school came into focus.

"Ianto, what has got into you?"

"Cool Dads speed their cars, I want to be a cool Dad,"

"You do realise you are not really a father Ianto,"

"I know, just you know... preparing,"

"Preparing for what?"

"Never mind, Come on Cassie, out you get!"

They got out the car and walked into the school.

"Why are you guys here, I am gonna look like such a dork, coming into school with my mum and Dad,"

"We have to come in to sign all the paper work, just go with it,"

Ianto placed his hand loosely on Cassie's back, guiding her in the main door, Jones heard a wolf whistle and assumed it was for Cassie and turned around. A group of year 10ish girls were about 10feet behind him, grinning like the mentally insane and whispering. He wouldn't admit how much that made him blush, though at least it was nice to get some _female _attention for once, what with all these gay bars Jack had been dragging him to.

They got to the front desk and Ianto placed Cassie's folder on the table.

"Heather Jones, admission to Cardiff City Grammar School, I am Ifan Jones and here is my long suffering wife, Gwyneth,"

The assistant lady smiled a toothy grin and motioned them to the door at the end of the corridor,

"The head's office, he will see you now,"

Gwen and Cassie went straight in, Ianto paused outside the door to smile at the desk lady. Said woman blushed furiously and looked away. Ianto didn't get what was happening to all the women and girls around him.

They went into the head's office to find out it was a woman. _Great_ Ianto thought,_ if she blushes once I am going to punch someone, why am I suddenly attractive to everyone around me? And why is it only when I am taken that people see me?_

Ianto took a moment, sat down and pondered his last thought. Did he just say he was taken? Was that insinuating that eh and Jack were a couple? No... they had barely had their affair for 3 months, _stop it Jones, Focus!_

"Hello, good morning, please sit down, I am the head mistress of this fine school, Miss Peppermint, and you are?"

"Jones, Ifan Jones, and My wife, Gwyneth,"

Gwen nodded and turned her head to face Ianto.

_What the hell is that smell?_ The Welshwoman thought _Is that Ianto? Holy crap... he smells like... Jack?_

"And who is this Little gem?"

"Ca- Heather Jones, she's 16, we were told we had to come and see you to sort some things out before we leave her to it."

"And that is most correct..."

She kept talking about school policies and A levels, Cassie nodded along and smiled at Ianto, who seemed to be paying attention, he knew this fake, yet he was so in Character. Since they left the hub, Ianto had been sporting a strange yet familiar smell that no one could put their finger on. If Cassie didn't think of Ianto as a brother or father then she might have been turned on a little, it was certainly a smell that enticed its recipients.

Their meeting was swiftly over and Ianto stood to shake the woman's hand. She pulled him half a centre meter closer and handed him a card. Her quiet seductive voice was all he heard.

"Call me for a good time, and wear the cologne you have on now,"

Ianto coughed, nodded then made for the door, following his 'wife' and 'child'

"Have a good day at school Heather, call me later,"

"Bye... Dad, see you guys later,"

"Love you,"

"Love you too mum,"

Gwen and Ianto left the building and got back in Ianto's car, more glances were thrown his way as Ianto tucked the business card in his inner coat pocket. Ianto drove slower this time distracted by the morning's events. Gwen looked at him with concern, he looked deflated, like he was calculating a extremely long maths equation and getting nowhere.

"Ianto?"

"..."

"Ianto?"

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah... just, thinking,"

"Well I was just wandering what cologne you are wearing?"

Ianto looked at her with question in his pearly blue eyes.

"I didn't put any on this morning,"

"Well... you smell amazing and all morning women have been throwing themselves at you, you think I didn't hear that head teacher hitting on you, your my fake husband where is my monogamy?"

Ianto looked confused then realisation hit him. Jack, she had slept with Jack again but hadn't had a shower, but had put on a pair of his underwear and used his hair gel... he smelt like Jack.

_Pheromones... Damn it!_

No wonder women had been throwing themselves at him, he spelt like the most attractive man on earth.

"So... what is it?"

"Nothing Gwen, I will drop you back at the hub, i need to go home,"

"We are on a mission Ianto,"

"You think I don't know that!?"

Ianto said that with a little more force than he intended, _great, now Gwen is hurt,_

"I'm sorry, There is just someone I have to call and I need to change, this is yesterdays suit,"

"It's fine Ianto,"

They drove the rest of the way in silence until Ianto stopped by the bay, calling out as Gwen walked away.

"Tell Jack I am at home and will be in soon,"

A thumbs up indicated that yes she was still pissed off with him for snapping like that, but she got the message.

Ianto drove faster than he had ever driven, he knew they were on a job but he needed to kick back. He had barely left the hub in 4 days, _4 days!_ He went home and as soon as he got in, he stripped down to his pants and ran to his room.

Finally stripping those too and putting on another pair, he dug to the back of his wardrobe and pulled out his old running shorts and top. He threw them on along with trainers and his Ipod then was out the door.

In London Ianto always ran to keep himself fit. Junior researcher didn't demand you to be able to run further than the coffee machine at the end of the room, but Ianto liked his trim cut form and god knows Lisa did too, so he ran around London.

When he got to Cardiff he ran as a stress release. Lisa was sick and he was lying to Torchwood, a very _very_ dangerous place to be in, so he ran for that reason alone.

Now he ran as fast as he ever had because he wanted _needed_ to clear his head, Jack was all over him, there was no escape from him. And if Ianto was completely honest with himself, he knew he had rushed into things with Jack. The wounds were still fresh form Lisa, but he had jumped in and started sleeping with Jack and now, it could be more. Jack seemed happy with the way things were going, but Ianto was willing to bet he hadn't liked anyone in a long time in the same way as the young Welshman now.

Ianto ran until his lungs forced him to stop. He was in a local park about 15mins run from his flat. Trees were all round him, trees so high and bushes so thick, Ianto thought about how beautiful it was here, and how he wanted to just leave Torchwood and stay there forever. Lonely? Yes... but alone? Never.

Ianto ran back home and a calmer place and unlocked his front door. He showered furiously as to make sure all of Jack's smell was off him. He dressed in a clean suit, leaving off the waistcoat for today, dark red shirt and black pinstriped, Ianto's usual class.

He walked out of his flat building and moved to walk to work. He had a 4 mile walk to sort things out, and that was exactly his plan.

Xoxoxoxx

Cassie walked upstairs to her new form room. Mr Lane was her new teacher and Heather was her new name. She opened the door to see the class engaging in antics. It was near the end of the year so they were all already in the clicks and groups, Cassie went to sit on her Owen. Mr Lane walked over to her.

"Heather Jones?"

"Yes sir,"

"New girl in my form, How lovely... do you know what set you are in?"

"Umm... 12SQ?"

"Ahh yes, I know just the person who can look after you while you find your feet, Kathy?"

He waved at a tall girl with cracking legs and a killer smile. Her medium length auburn hair with blond highlights, curled and rested around her shoulders in the most beautiful way. Cassie had always liked the boys, but she thought this girl was beautiful.

She extended her hand.

"Jones, Heather Jones, pleasure,"

Kathy moved her own to meet.

"Kathy bates, I extend your sentiments, welcome to our school,"

"Thanks, so... what class we get first,"

"English Lit,"

"Fun"

"I know, our teacher is nice, you will like him I'm sure,"

Cassie nodded and took out her phone, dialing 555.

_Scanning _

_Scanning_

_Scanning_

_Rift activity located_

_72 feet South west._

_20 feet below ground._

Cassie exited the app and closed her phone, Tosh watched from her screen.

Xoxoxoxox

"Jack! Cassie opened the rift activity app, she has detected rift stuff 20 feet below ground and 72 feet away!"

"Tell her to go find it,"

"She is about to get in class,"

"Fine, tell her to go at lunch, keep an eye on her, I have to go out,"

He walked away from her desk and made for the cog door,

"Wait, we are in the middle of something,"

"I know, but there is something I have to do,"

He kissed her cheek.

"Won't be long, keep up the good work,"

She laughed at him.

"Flattery will get you nowhere,"

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look?"

"Correction, it will get you everywhere,"

Jack smiled the headed out the door. Tosh Rolled her eyes and sent a quick message to Cassie on the Eye Fives.

_Good work, get down there at lunch, see what you can find. -T_

Xoxoxoxoxox

Ianto walked along the road in the shade of a nearby apartment block. He was half way to work but still had no idea what he was going to do about Jack. Was he ready for them to be a couple? He barely knew anything about Jack, and Jack only knew what he had read in Ianto's file and the few things he had told him.

It was now mid morning and Ianto was already tired. He wanted more than anything to curl up in his bed and sleep. But there was work to do, co-workers to supply coffee and a high maintenance American to please. Ianto turned the corner and ducked his head. He was so confused about everything, his brain shut off and he allowed a tear to slip down his face.

Xoxoxox

Jack drove fast down a Cardiff main road. As much as he didn't know about Ianto, he knew that when the man was upset r confused he left to think. Much like Jack himself, except Ianto did it on ground level and usually stayed to places he knew well. Jack turned a corner and saw Ianto at the far end of the road.

The archivist was sitting on a sign post with his head in his hands. Jack knew better than to approach him in the car, that would startle him and make him more anxious.

Jack got out and walked slowly and carefully to Ianto.

Xoxoxoxox

RINGRINGRINGRINGRING

"Okay And that's the bell for Lunch, pack up your stuff and have a good afternoon,"

The teacher took the board rubber and cleaned the white plastic. Cassie packed up her stuff and threw her bag onto her back.

"Heather?"

Cassie ignored her.

"Heather?"

Kathy said again, this time nudging her.

"Oh sorry, I was in a day dream..."

Cassie replied lying. She had in fact forgot her knew name.

"We are going to get lunch, wanna Join?"

Cassie was about to say yes when a message came through her contacts.

_Stick to the mission, -T_

"No sorry, I have to go do admin stuff in front office, I will catch up with you in a bit,"

"Okay, meet you in the lunch hall,"

"See you,"

Cassie left the room and took out her phone, typing a message to Tosh on the note pad.

_I thought the point was to make friends?_

_The point is to stop this energy before it goes bang and takes out half of Cardiff, -T_

_Fine, is Jack there?_

_Nope, he went out about a hour and a half ago, Ianto probably... –T_

_They okay?_

_Not sure, back to the task at hand! –T_

_See you later._

_-T_

Cassie groaned at the use of the smiley Face as it remained in her eyes sight. She dialled 555 and waited for her instructions to appear. She was now closer to it, only 35feet away.

She moved closer and entered the building. Walking down halls and ducking into doors parked private, until the app said

0 feet away

30 feet below ground.

She was in front of a door marked maintenance that was bolted shut in 4 places. She opened notes and write to Tosh.

_Bolted in 4 places, how do I proceed? _

_You don't, good work, we know where the energy is converging, as soon as Ianto and Jack return we will form a plan. It will probably go on tomorrow –T_

_Okay then, i will go have lunch with my mates,_

_You do that, see you tonight –T_

Xoxoxoxoxox

"A fine spot don't you think?"

"..."

"Okay, you're not taking to me then?"

"..."

"Can you at least tell me what I have done?"

Ianto threw a business card down to Jack from his position on the sign, a good 4 feet above Jack.

Harkness caught the card with ease and looked at the words

_Call me for a good time Mr Jones, but only if you wear that cologne, xx {phone number}_

Jack looked at the card confused at why Ianto was upset.

"You got hit on?"

Ianto nodded.

"Do you feel bad? Is that what this whole 'I'm gonna sit on a sign post and not come into work' thing is all about?"

Ianto shook his head.

"So what is it then?"

Ianto reached into another pocket and withdrew another handful of phone numbers. Jack looked at the rain of phone numbers and raised his eyebrows.

"These all from this morning?"

Nodding.

"Why are you upset Ianto? We could use a couple of these, especially that Head mistress,"

Ianto pushed himself off the sign and landed a few steps away from Jack. Ianto began walking back to his flat.

"Ianto! Ianto wait, okay I'm sorry, too soon for Jokes, just tell me what is going on!"

Ianto was angry and he didn't know why, he turned and shouted at Jack's face.

"Read the damn card Jack, it says 'But only if you wear that cologne,' what is wrong about that Jack? Hmmm?"

Realisation flooded the immortals face and he replied softly.

"You never wear any..."

Ianto nodded and began walking again.

Jack watched him for a while then ran up and in front of him.

"So that's what this is all about, us! The fact that you went out and got what, 12 phone numbers because you smelt like me, and you only smelt like me because we have been sleeping in the same bed the last few nights, if you don't like it we won't do it anymore, simple, you can leave at 2am like you always have."

Ianto huffed out at Jack and started to walk away again.

"Ianto I know you, I know this move, you will sulk for a day or two then tell me what is going on, so you may as well tell me, I know it is to do with us so just spit it out, you can trust me!"

"Can I? Can I really though? As much as we want to believe that we know each other, that we trust each other, is that really true? You don't know me Jack, all you know is what is in my file, or the few things I have told you. And I know as much about you as I do The queen's third cousin twice removed, we don't know how this will pan out Jack and How will i ever know where I stand, you are so damn secretive and all this is just... too fast. Sex as a stress reliever was great, we just do it, sit there for a bit then I leave, but all of this..."

He indicated them both.

"Is just too confusing and I don't understand how we even got here so just... leave it ..."

"Ianto?"

"Jack... leave it..."

There was a silence where they both looked into one another's eyes.

"This is about her isn't it?"

"Who?"

"Gwen,"

Ianto scoffed and threw out his arms.

"I just told you what it is about Jack, how can you not understand the words I am telling you, can you understand English or should we go back to your homeland wherever the fuck that is and talk in their language, or why don't we fly away to your doctor and get him to tell you. If you are sure you understand, here it is one more time..."

Ianto took a breath, and his face softened, like he was deflated of all his anger.

"I'm scared,"

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Cassie enjoyed the rest of the day with her new found friends. She got to know them, she asked about certain areas of the school, casually slipping in.

"So anyone ever sneak down to the maintenance closest to make out? They did that at my old place,"

"No, not really, it's always locked I think."

"Shame,"

"Why you got your eye on someone?"

The girls leaned into Cassie and smiled.

"Well Heather, spit it out,"

"Nawwh, no one, just curious,"

"Sure, sure... anyway, hometime ladies, see you tomorrow Heather,"

"Bye,"

The left her on her own by the side of the road, she leant against the wall and pulled out a fag. Maybe it was a good time to tell her adopted family she had started the habit to spite her fosters, and was now a full blown smoker. She tried to keep it to one a day, just so she didn't fuck up her lungs.

The Black SUV pulled up and Cassie hailed inside expecting Gwen, finding Tosh. She got in and rolled down the window, waiting for Tosh to start driving.

"What?"

"What are you doing Cassie? Put that out!"

"What this?"

She indicated the cigarette.

"Yes that! You cannot smoke you are only 17!"

"I can smoke if I want to, Tosh don't be thins person, you are not my mum,"

"No, but I have known you long enough to act like it once in a while, put it out now or we stay here for the rest of the day,"

Cassie groaned and flicked it out the window.

"For fucks sake, happy now?"

"No, not really, Jack will not be happy,"

"Well screw Jack then!"

The drove in silence as anger on each side slowly dissipated. Tosh suddenly said.

"Good job with the maintenance office by the way,"

"Thank you, have you and Jack formed a plan?"

"No, he hasn't come home,"

"What?"

"He still isn't back at the hub, we think him and Ianto have had a barney,"

"Shit,"

"I know,"

"What's for dinner?"

"Not sure, I think me you and Owen will be going to the pub again, juts no drinking this time."

Cassie laughed and the tension of earlier went completely. They drove in content silence and arrived at the hub to see Gwen and Owen working at a respective distance.

"You better tell them Cass,"

"Tell 'em what?"

"What I caught you doing,"

Cassie groaned and dumped her back on the sofa, then walked to the kitchen to get a drink. Owen raised his eyebrows at her and she shrugged.

"Tell us then Cassie?"

"If you don't I will,"

"I'm not telling, I'm going for a nap,"

"No you are not young lady,"

"Tosh what the fuck?!"

"Owen, I caught her smoking,"

"Cassie!"

Cassie threw a deadly look to Tosh and walked away, Owen followed.

"YOU know how dangerous that is!"

"I know, but I only smoke one a day, and it was only to spite my fosters, you know how much I hate them!"

"That is no excuse, as your DOCTOR! I am telling you, health wise, you need to stop,"

"Oh for fucks sake,"

"Cassie!"

"I am not talking about this Owen, I thought you guys would be okay with it,"

"Well you thought wrong, no more smoking,"

"If I agree will you shut up!"

"Yes,"

"Fine, I will quit, happy?"

"Yes,"

Cassie walked away top Jack's office and down into his bedroom, Owen knew this tactic, sulk for an hour then go back to normal. It was her way of saying sorry.

(A:N: No disrespect to anyone who smokes, I just wanted a little angst! And it felt fine to do that, sorry if you are offended I meant no harm whatsoever!)

Xoxoxoxoxox

Jack was on the sofa of Ianto's flat, Ianto was next to him, tear tracks evident down his face.

"What do we do now Jack?"

"I propose we go back the last point we both felt happy with the situation. I assume that is just before you slept over?"

Jones nodded.

"Don't be scared Ianto, we were going very fast and I jumped into the hole fo your broken heart before it was healed for what I did to you that night with... Lisa, I am sorry, you know that,"

"I have long forgiven you for that Jack, it was fast, I think that starting next week we should go back to how it was, until then, can we hold off on sex for a bit, I would prefer something..."

Jack kissed Ianto before he finished his sentence. It wasn't like their others, it was soft and kind, and Ianto felt loved, even though Jack didn't feel that way.

It was perfect.

Xoxoxoxoxox

An hour later saw Jack and Ianto back at the hub. Jack, Tosh, Owen and Gwen were forming a plan for tomorrow, Ianto took Cassie outside for a bit.

"You mind?"

She asked pulling out a fag.

"Go for it, gimmi a hit though?"

She handed him one and he lit it.

"Didn't know you smoke Ianto?"

"I used to a lot as a kid, gave it up when I joined TW1, I do it occasionally when I am stressed, or just fancy one."

Cassie nodded and they walked to the edge of the bay. For once it was a Nice day so they walked to the end of a pier and sat down. Smoking and laughing.

"I love you Ianto,"

"I love you too kiddo,"

Xoxoxoxox

Long one today, love meeeeee!

Review telling me how much you love me for this super long chappie!


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto drove Cassie to school the next day, bags under his eyes and grumble in his voice.

"I want you to quit okay,"

"Ianto-"

"Don't Ianto me, I want you to stop smoking, I was your age once, I did the same thing, smoked myself half to death until Torchwood made me stop, do the same,"

"But you haven't stopped, we smoked last night,"

"And that was my first fag in 3 years, learn from me, and my mistakes,"

"Fine, You mad at me?"

"Nope, just stressed,"

"Really, 'cus you seem mad at me,"

"Cassie, I love you, but stop talking, I feel like my head is on fire,"

"Rough night?"

"Didn't sleep a wink,"

"How come?"

Ianto thought back to the previous night. He and Jack had dined on pizza after everyone left, exchanged a sweet, non-sexual kiss, then Ianto left. He went to his own home and tried to sleep but couldn't. He found that whenever he closed his eyes nightmares played on the back of his eyelids and he was unable to find rest.

He missed Jack at his side.

"Just... the normal,"

"Nightmares?"

Ianto nodded slightly.

"I love you Ianto,"

He looked at her with a fatherly smile.

"Love you too,"

They parked up front and Ianto kissed her cheek.

"Go careful today, Me, Jack, Gwen and Owen should arrive around noon, keep to the plan and make sure your contacts are in."

"I know Ia- Dad... see you later,"

"Keep in radio contact as soon as we arrive, I will send you a text,"

"Got it, bye!"

"Bye!"

The door to his car was slammed closed and he drove off, not before getting a smile from a teacher with lovely blond hair.

XOXOXOX

"I'm back!"

"Ahh Ianto, good, would you like to-"

"-Make some coffee? Of course Jack, care to help me?"

Jack raised his eyebrows, Ianto matched his movements.

"Love to,"

They moved to the kitchen and Ianto closed the door.

"What's this about then? You never even let me in here?"

"We need to talk,"

"Again, we just had a long, relationship changing talk, we decided to go back to how things were..."

"I know... but last night, after I went home I... I..."

"You what?"

"I couldn't sleep, I had nightmares every time I closed my eyes, about everything... worse than before, they were so real and..."

Jack cut him off with a hug.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying Ianto?"

"Can we try sharing a bed again? I know I was a mess the last few times, but I am ready now, I hate the nightmares and you seem to be keeping them away,"

Jack nodded and tightened his arms around Ianto.

"Are you sure It's not too soon after Lisa and everything, the last thing I want to do is pressure you,"

"I think we passed that a long time ago don't you Jack? I am not saying we are in a relationship, we are not exclusive, we are not a couple, all I am saying is, this apart time shag could so with some part time comfort. I don't give a shit what you do with everyone else, as long as you come back to me afterwards..."

Jack sighed, Ianto was being so good to him, all the kid wanted was someone to hold off the night mares that often plagued his sleep. Jack was no stranger to the demons that were awoken as soon as he fell asleep. He nodded and kissed Ianto's head.

"You positive?"

"Yes..."

Ianto wasn't sure if he was okay with Jack sleeping around, but if it meant he got Jack at night time, to hold him and hoard off the terrors then he didn't care that much. He had no right to be possessive over Jack, they were not dating, simply having sex and staying the night. The same as every... complicated... office... romance... _Shit..._ thought Ianto.

Xoxoxoxoxox

11:42

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

11:43

"Hand guns?"

"Check,"

"Stun guns?"

"Check,"

"Medical kit?"

"Check,"

"Tight arse clad in suit trousers?"

"Jack!"

"What?"

"Not checking that off,"

"Oh come on Ianto,"

"No..."

"Please?"

"Fine... Check,"

A feral grin spread across Jack's already smiling facade.

"Communications?"

"Testing in 5,"

"Okay..."

Ianto pressed his finger to his ear in the black of the black van they had hired. Owen was driving, Gwen was riding shot gun and Tosh was at the hub running communications and camera feeds.

"Owen?"

"Yeah, I'm here,"

"Check,"

"Gwen?"

"Receiving,"

"Check,"

"Tosh?"

"Hey Ianto,"

"Check,"

"Jack?"

"Right here sexy,"

Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Check,"

Ianto continued to pack the bags and sort through everything they needed, the hour was closing and they had to be ready at midday to receive the signal from Cassie.

Jack tapped his finger to his ear and changed to the team line.

"Okay guys, we have no idea what we are facing when we get in there, it could be a single person with a crazy amount of power, or it could be a whole bunch of mad men with a crazy amount of power, we have to be ready for everything, when we park up we will give you your guns and Owen your medical kit, along with some air born retcon and a stun gun. Only use your loaded weapons on the potentially dangerous person behind that maintenance door, no minors, if any of you kill a underage you will be fired so quickly your ass will still be on fire, understood?"

He received a chorus of yes's and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

Xoxoxoxoxox

11:59

"Can I go to the loo sir?"

Mr Smith sighed and gestured for her to go. She smiled het thanks and ran out the door. She made it to the maintenance door in a faster time than ever before and crouched down in front of it. he slipped on her comms device, perception filtered to look invisible.

"Jack?"

"Ahh Cassie, you in position?"

"In front of the door now, where do I put the cream?"

"At the bottom, half way between the lock and bottom, the lock, half way between lock and top and the top, 5 points in all, okay?"

"Roger that,"

She fished out the spot cream form her bag and dropped some on her hand.

"Can go through 6 inches of steal but not my hand? I hope your right Tosh..."

She mumbled to herself. She slowly applied the cream to the 5 points on the door and listened as they began to sizzle.

"Job done," She said to Jack

"Okay, get out of there, you don't want to be on the receiving end of whatever it is, get back to class,"

"See you soon,"

She grabbed her stuff and ran back to class, smiling at her teacher as she entered the room.

"This had better work."

Xoxoxoxox

"Okay, guys, Cassie is done, she is back to class. Owen, me and you are going down to that maintenance office and finding out what's going on, Gwen, tell the head teacher that we need to evacuate the school, Ianto, go with Gwen then start getting people out, we don't know what's coming or how big."

They all nodded and broke away from the van, each with respective weapons. When Owen had walked off and Gwen was facing the other way, Jack kissed Ianto lightly.

"Be careful,"

"You too,"

"I don't need to be,"

"But please... for my sake, do..."

They shrugged themselves off and Ianto tried to convince himself that hadn't happened. It was far to like jack cared. Ianto pulled back and smiled.

"Well, if I wasn't here who else would let you grope them on missions, I don't think Owen would be up for it,"

Ianto managed a half smile then walked off and followed Gwen. Jack looked a little deflated. Was that Ianto's subtle way of saying that he and Jack were really just shags and an overnight stay? _That boy is confusing!_

He followed Owen to the maintenance room.

Xoxoxoxox

12:07

"Okay Ianto, once we get permission to evacuate, you take the upper floors, I will take this one, agreed?"

"Yep,"

"You okay love?"

"Fine, just tired,"

"Okay..."

They walked to front office and Ianto explained the situation and the possible danger.

"Who are you?"

The head teacher asked.

"We are here to help, nothing more..."

12:19

Gwen took the ground floor and Ianto began upstairs.

Xoxoxoxoxox

12:07

"Okay, Cassie did good, the dorr should just... swing open,"

Owen displayed his words by opening the door.

"Hey presto,"

Jack was deep in thought.

"Harkness? You okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah fine..."

"Okay... well let's go."

They walked through the door and found a darkened staircase. Coloured with dirt and dust and grime, the carefully treaded down, guns raised, ready for anything.

They reached the bottom and a bird screeched above them. Owen jumped out of his skin and Jack laughed a little.

"It was just a bird Owen,"

"Shut up,"

"Okay,"

Jack laughed, they moved through the darkness guided only by the light of their torches.

"Owen stop!"

Jack said suddenly.

Owen did as he was told.

"What Jack?"

"Over there, a light, do you see it?"

They bother squinted and made out a tiny light.

"CAPTAIN HARKNESS!"

A sudden booming voice said. Jack reached out to Owen and pulled him a little closer.

"Speaking..."

"WE HAVE WAITED YEARS FOR YOU TO FIND US!"

"Um... why?"

"YOU ARE UNUSUAL! WE AHVE BEEEN WATCHING!"

"Watching what?"

"YOU!"

"Why?"

"YOU HAVE THE ANSWER TO OUR PROBLEMS!"

"Which are?"

"POWER MALFUNCTION! YOU HAVE THE KEY!"

"What is the key then? Enlighten me?"

"YOU CANNOT DIE, YOU HAVE ENDLESS POWER,"

"Oh bloody hell, not another one, Listen ol' chap, I don't know what you think will happen but you aren't laying a hand on me,"

"YOU THINK?"

"Pretty sure, why do you need the power?"

"TO DESTROY!"

"Care to elaborate?"

"WE WISH TO DESTROY YOU PEASLY PLANET AND USE THE AFTERSHOCK TO SAIL THROUGH SPACE AND TIME, BACK HOME,"

"Where is home?"

"A FAR AWAY PLACE, WE DO NOT EVEN KNOW IT'S NAME ANYMORE!"

"What was it called?"

"GALLIFREY!"

"Who to the what now?!

"GALLIFREY WAS OUR HOME, HOME TO THE TIME LORDS AND HOME TO US, THE PARASITS OF WESTERN SPACE!"

"Hold up a second, how did you get here? Galifrey is destroyed!"

"IT IS NOW, THE DOCTOR BLEW IT UP, BUT WE WERE GONE BEFORE THEN, PULLED THROUGH TIME AND SPACE TO HERE AND NOW!"

"How long have you been here?"

"ONE YEAR, AND WE JUST FIGURED OUT HOW TO HARNESS THE RIFT ENERGY TO HELP BLOW UP THE PLANET THEN SEND US HOME,"

"What are your species called?"

"WE HAVE NO NAME BUT THE TIME LORDS NAMES US THE TIME PARASITES, SO WE TOOK THAT AS OUR NAME."

"You think that using me will help you blow up the planet?"

"YES, WE DO!"

"You gonna show me what you look like?"

"WE LOOK HUMANIOD,"

"Come out and play,"

"YOU WILL REGRET YOUR JOKES!"

"Hmm... will I?"

"WE WILL FIND AND KISS YOU CAPTAIN JACK!"

"You best catch me first! RUN!"

He grabbed Owen and shoved him the way of the stairs, they ran until the reached the maintenance door,

"You still got your gun Owen?"

Jack asked out of breath.

"Oh yeah... Holy shit, we better keep going,"

As she spoke they saw 7 men in black suits and balaclavas walking up the stairs in perfect unison.

"Oh my Rowling! I remember these, I read a book about the most attractive parasites! Man if they take those creepy clothes off I bet-"

"JACK! RUN!"

12:19

"Right,"

They man up the hall in time to see Ianto walking up the stairs.

"Ianto!"

"Sir?"

"7 men, black suits, Balaclavas, alien parasite, shoot on sight, get everyone out!"

"On it! Tell Gwen!"

They split up and Owen ran up the stairs after Ianto.

"Ianto, Take 3rd floor, I will have this one!"

They ran about telling people to get out. Cassie was waiting in class for a sign of anything going wrong. There were shouts nearby and she knew that was Gwen and Ianto evacuation the building. She saw a man in a suit walk past the door and suddenly Jack's voice was in her ear.

"Cassie! Men in black suits! Balaclavas! Shoot them on sight, Alien parasite! Explain later!"

Cassie looked up to see the man walking in. She stood up and un-holstered her gun.

The class gasped in shock as the small hand gun clicked into aim.

"One chance balaclava man?"

The man advanced.

"One chance up."

She shot him 4 times in the chest and once in the head, he fell down. Dead.

She blew smoke over the top of the gun and looked at her knew friends and teachers.

"Okay... A few things to update you on, I'm not called Heather Jones, I'm called Cassie Lloyd, Those people are not my mum and Dad, my parents are dead, I work for a top secret organisation that are planning on saving your lives today, so it would be mighty wonderful if you could head down stairs to the emergency fire point, Thank you..."

The whole class kind of just excepted this and moved away. They left the room and moved downstairs. Cassie exhaled and moved a few paces behind them. Her gun was poised and her stance was cool. She turned a corner and saw another of these creatures. His low voice bellowed towards her.

"Cassie Lloyd, take us to Captain Harkness,"

"Hmmm... tricky one... how about, no!"

"Why ever not?"

"Because I will not let anyone harm him,"

"He cannot die though, at least now his endless life would have purpose,"

"I will not let you take him,"

"Why? What are you, Cassie Lloyd, that is so much better than us?"

Cassie took a step forward, puffing herself up.

"My name is not Cassie Lloyd, I do not know my name. These words you speak, what you call me, what makes me who I am,_ Cassie Lloyd..._ the name given to me at the age of 9, by a madman with an SUV. I was born far away from here, in a place that I never belonged in. I am not of this earth, just like you, born in another solar system, only to be picked up by the rift and my parents assonated, I know fear like you would never believe. Taken from the streets of London and put through fresh hell after fresh hell, person after person, family after family. People who hated me, saw me as a burden until finally they stopped.

" Dumped me where no one cared, the back street orphanage as we called it. More or less an attic where the kids that no one wanted went. But I could do stuff, move things with my mind, hurt people without meaning to, I am ot of here, I can change the air around me. And only now that I can control it, am I safe.

"A man who had never met me picked up on what I was and took me away, I thought he was going to hurt me, but he didn't, he saved me... he is my saviour, Captain Jack Harkness. He helped me to live again, taught me to control my power, made me... human.

"There are few people on this each that I trust, and Captain fucking Jack is top of that list. If you wish me to shake hands with you in hell I will not disappoint, but the one thing I will not do, Is give you Captain Jack."

"Cassie Lloyd... Cassie... Cass... Ca..."

The parasite stuttered

"What is it? Captain got your tongue?"

Cassie shot the humanoid through the head three times and wiped away the tears she did not realise were there.

She moved past his body and out the front of the school. 100s of people were there, in formal lines being lead away. Jack was standing there too.

"There are still a few in there, evacuation was first priority, this is isn't over yet Cassie,"

"I know, and there is likely to be more in that maintenance room."

"Indeed,"

There was silence.

"You left your comms on Cass,"

She looked down and saw tears reforming.

"Hey, hey look at me,"

She lifted her head to see kind eyes.

"Everything you said, thank you... You really... put them in their place..."

Cassie smiled then launched herself at Jack.

"I love you, Jack I love you, I will never let them take you,"

"I know kiddo I know,"

"I miss my mum and dad, please don't leave me too,"7

"Never,"

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Please review, a revelation about Cassie's past there, what do you think? More plot twists to come in the next chapters, stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

_If you wanted honesty that's all you had to say_

_I never want to let you down or let you go it's better off that way_

_For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took_

_Remember when you broke your foot for jumping our the second floor_

_I'm not okay..._

_..._

Izzi sat in the bathroom of Cardiff city grammar school skiing lesions and smoking by in the toilet cubical. Her long black hair cascaded down her defined shoulders in a soft wave. She listened to a MCR song on full blast, smiling as the world shut off around her.

Izzi didn't hear the screams, or the alarms, or the gunshots, or even the death of someone right outside the very room she was in.

Xoxoxox

"_Ianto?"_

"Jack? You there?"

"_Yes, me and Cassie are coming back in, evacuated the building, Tosh is on her way, any other heat signatures?"_

"None so far, damn program wont load, give me 10,"

"Okay, how you holding up?"

"Tired, but mostly just another day at the office,"

"Except this time they want me,"

"That's never gonna happen okay, you're my boss, we need you around here to give orders and drink coffee,"

"Careful there Jones, it almost sounds like you care,"

"Not now Sir,"

"Call me Jack,"

"Said not now, get your but in here and start searching, Me and you will go back down to that maintenance place with Tosh and trip the wires, you should hear her plan,"

"Any good?"

"Good enough and if the readings she is getting are true then we are in a whole lot more danger than we may have first thought,"

"Care to elaborate?"

"They want to use your endless supply of energy to power a bomb, a big bomb, one that they could literally ride out of the solar system, so they have gathered a whole arse full of rift energy on top of the already..._ Nuclear_ Bomb,"

"Oh no..."

"But there's more, They underestimated their use of rift energy, they don't even need you, unless they don't stop stealing rift energy that bomb will go off, blow them to safety and blow half of the western world to pieces,"

"Shit,"

"Good news is we won't feel a thing,"

"I will,"

"..."

"I'm sorry,"

"Just get your but in here Jack, we need to get to work,"

"Heat signatures?"

"Other than us...? Shit, we have a live one, in the girls bathroom second floor,"

He tapped his comms,

"Cassie get up to the second floor ladies room, get whoever is in there out!"

"Copy that Ianto,"

"How's your ammo?"

"Still plenty enough, will let you know,"

"Tosh in 10,"

"Thank god,"

"Good luck,"

xoxoxoxox

Izzi bobbed her head to the music and smoked her fag, she paid no attention to the door opening by her side. Just another teacher ready to give her a detention, big deal. In fact it wasn't a teacher, or a human at all, a man walked in, face obscured and a gun in his hand. Izzi pulled out her headphones and began to scream, only to see the creature shot in the head twice. It fell to it's knees. Dead.

"Now would be a really good time for you to run,"

"Who Are you?"

"Cassie Lloyd, man at the bottom of the stairs, suit and brown hair, he will get you out, run!"

She didn't question the girl. Whoever it was just saved her life, and Izzi wasn't going to act like that didn't matter.

Xoxooxoxo

"She's safe,"

"Good work Ianto, how many more of these things are there, it seems like we have killed a whole lot more than 7,"

"Jack, you know what we need to do,"

"We wait for Tosh, she is the only one who knows how to stop whatever is going on,"

"Not necessarily,"

"What?"

"I can easily start the trip, you guys forget that I also have a basic knowledge of computer hack and shut down, I can begin it while we wait for Tosh,"

"Are you sure?"

"I am no where near as good as her, but if you get down to the maintenance room I figure I can at least get the lights on, from what it looks like it's a simple block,"

"You better be sure,"

"Get down there with Gwen and Owen,"

"Thanks Ianto,"

They hung up comms and Jack headed down to meet Gwen and Owen by the maintenance room. Ianto headed out to the SUV and started up the computer systems, with Tosh in his ear and a smile on his face, he got to work.

"Okay Jones, There should be a WIFI connection but shaped like a diamond with an X through it, you see it?"

"Yep,"

"Click on it and type in this code, 618816378312ICWYASTMYFILIWAHYUUMA121299"

"Got it, what now?"

"There should be a loading bar?"

"A little green one,"

"When that is done, a small window will appear and that will give you access to their lighting controls, in theory,"

"Okay,"

"From there I'm sure you can work it out, I will arrive in about a minute,"

"Looking forward to it,"

Xoxoxooxo

Cassie ran to the front of the building and saw Ianto by the SUV, door by his side open, shirt half un-tucked and tie hanging loose. Then he did something that made her want to hug him until his head exploded, he pulled out his glasses and slipped them on.

Tosh swung round the corner in her tiny Ford, bolted out and ran to the SUV.

"Ianto, Here let me,"

"I have started the Lights on, but It will take a moment,"

"Let Jack know,"

He tapped the side of his head.

"Jack?"

"Ianto?"

"Lights on in a few seconds,"

"You beauty!"

"Cassie's by the door here,"

"I told her to come to you, I don't want her down here, too dangerous,"

"Fair enough, how is the rest of the building looking? In terms of the parasites?"

"I think we got 'em all for now, just as soon as you get the lights on, send Tosh down and we can do this,"

"Got it, I stay here with Cassie?"

"You stay there with Cassie,"

"Jack?"

"Don't let them take you,"

"I wont,"

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Okay good luck Tosh, I know you know what you have to do to stop this,, but please be careful,"

"I always am..."

"I love you, you know right,"

"I know, I love you to Ianto, be careful out here,"

"I will,"

"You look cute in those glasses,"

"Thank you,"

"If we all get back from this alive you are coming to mine tonight and we are getting drunk okay,"

"Okay,"

And with That Tosh ran towards the school, gun poised and ready to kill anything she came in contact with. Ianto sat back in the SUV next to Cassie.

"You really do look cute in those glasses,"

Xoxoxoxox

The 4 of them were now together at the maintenance door.

"Ianto, how are the lights doing?"

"On in, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and bobs your uncle,"

"Thankyou,"

The lights in the room came on and Jack, Tosh, Owen and Gwen and headed down into the illuminated room.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Sorry it took so long!

Leave a review!


End file.
